Nothing's Changed
by Readingiscool
Summary: Sam's singing Justin Beiber and its impressing Quinn. Well, two can play at that game. Puck makes ot his mission to get his girl back by singing a certain song!


**Hi readers, **

** So I was listening to Justin Beiber and I got a huge inspiration for this one-shot. I absolutely love the song "That should be me" by Justin Beiber but I love Quick so much more! So here is what I think should have happened between Puck and Quinn! Oh and for anyone who reads my other Quick story "Especially Now" and update should be headed your way in at least two weeks! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or the song "That should be me". **

Puck sighed to himself; here he was, singing Justin frickin' Beiber trying to impress Lauren. Here he was stooping low to impress a girl when it wasn't even the right girl! No the girl he should be singing to was currently being wooed by none other then big mouth Sam…his replacement. Puck had come back from Juvie to find his baby mamma in the arms of another man. Quinn and Sam were like frickin' Barbie and Ken, way to perfect. Puck liked his relationship with her better. They were the ones who had all the odds against them, who weren't suppose to work out, but the truth was that it just made him want to fight the odds even more!

He missed Quinn so much, her and his daughter Beth. He had been trying to distract himself with Lauren to keep the pain at bay. Because all this crap hurt, it hurt so frickin' much. He had signed a paper and given his daughter away. He had given Quinn space and she had replaced him. He knew that Sam was just and excuse, just as Lauren was for him. He knew that she was probably hearting way more then he was. She had protected Beth, lost everything for Beth and untimely only gave her way so she could have a better life. He needed to do something to get Quinn back, to make her happy again! If this Justin Beiber stuff worked for Sam it would work for him too! He just needed the perfect song.

As soon as he got home he went straight to his laptop and looked up Justin Beiber songs, as he scrolled through the lyrics of a certain tune a smile hit his face this was perfect!

When he got to school, Puck knew he had to break up with Lauren. As she was twice his size and could probably break his neck, he hopped she took it well.

"Hey Lauren," he said as he approached her.

"Puckerman," she replied with a nod.

"Umm I think we need to talk," he said in a quiet voice, damn he sounded like a chick.

"What?" She said forcefully.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," he said quickly and winced waiting for the explosion.

"It's fine. You weren't ready for this anyway!" She said motioning to her body. And she walked away.

Puck felt like laughing, if anyone was a bigger badass then him it was her! The easy part was over, now he had to make Quinn want him again. When glee club started, Puck asked Mr. Shue if he could sing a song for the club. He was immediately grated permission.

"Well, I picked my own Beiber song to sing, listen to the lyrics I think you will all know who this is intended for and to that person: everything I said was true and still is ….yes especially now." His eyes searched for Quinn's, she was staring at him and he thought he saw some tears in her eyes. He motioned for the piano man to begin and he started to sing.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind.__  
>Rumours spreading 'bout this other guy,<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>that you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't!<em>

_That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me<em>

_Ouuuuuuu  
>ouuuuuuuu<em>

_That should be me,  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes,<br>It's funny how you used that time  
>To have me replaced,<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>Whatcha doin' to me,<br>You're takin' him where we used to go,  
>Now if you're tryin' to break me<em>

As he sang the second verse he looked straight at her and Sam then continued to look intently at her throughout the rest of the song.__

_That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me ,_

_Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me_

_I need to know should I fight  
>For our love for this long<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>This pain in my heart!<em>

_Chorus:  
>That should be me,<br>Holdin' your hand,  
>That should be me,<br>Makin' you laugh,  
>That should be me,<br>This is so sad,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>Feelin' your kiss,  
>That should be me,<br>Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me,  
>Holding your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Oh making you laugh, oh Baby,<br>That should be me,  
>(that should be me giving you flowers)<br>That should be me,  
>Talking by hours ,that should be me, that should be me,<br>that should be me_

_Never should've let you go,!  
>I never should've let you go,<br>That should be me!  
>Never should've let you go.<br>That should be me!_

Thunderous applause irrupted when Puck finished singing. But all he cared about was Quinn. She got up and walked towards him, her face searching his.

"Did you mean every word?" She asked him quietly.

"I always have," he answered sincerely.

Quinn placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Puck face broke out into a grin. He noticed Sam glaring at this public display of affection.

"What about Ken?" He whispered so nobody else could hear.

"We broke up," Puck smiled and then whispered in her ear.

"Do you love me?" he asked her. His breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, especially now."

**So cheesy I know, but I am such a hopeless romantic! And have such a soft spot for Quick! Don't worry Quick fans we will get something next season! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
